Eternal Bond
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Prompto is saved from Ardyn's clutches, though very badly beaten and battered. As Noctis and the others tend to him, the blond chocobo head finally opens up to his friends about his past, and their bond grows stronger as they prepare for the final battle. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first Final Fantasy fanfiction. A bit of background for this story:**

 **I do not like the series as a whole. I only really enjoyed the newest one, FF XV, and FF Type 0. Both games my boyfriend (once again) got me to try the games, and I enjoyed the story, the graphics, and many of the characters (Ace and Jack were my favorites). FF XV is a very epic game (in my opinion); Prompto broke my heart (I love the cute chocobo head), and Ignis is SOOOO class, although I didn't know I was older than him (he's tied with Prompto). Gladiolus is literally like my boyfriend (guy loves the outdoors and the camping and... ugh... I can't deal with him sometimes) and Noctis is the sleepyhead royal leader of the group. They are truly brothers in arms and its so darn awesome and sweet. The game is so sweet and sad and suspenseful, and overall I enjoyed it very much. For those who haven't played it yet, there will be some slight spoilers for the game; you should go out and give it a try!**

 **Now for the story. Prompto broke my heart way too many times in this game- he's just so cute and so strong holding in his secret and his pain growing up with his friends. This story was based of the 'Reunion and Recovery' chapter, and I broke Prompto a little more (seeing as how we never know what happens to him from Ardyn's kidnapping to Noct's rescue), I came up with this idea. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I'm sorry for the long AN; I just wanted to clear some things out. And now, for the story! Please enjoy! :) I own nothing, and I'm sorry Prompto! :(**

* * *

 **Eternal Bond**

 **Chapter 1**

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision blurry. It gave me a headache and I felt sick to my stomach. I just have to hang on... that's all I gotta do.

Everything was spinning in my skull for the hundredth time as I tried to remember what happened. The last thing I remember was running towards Noct and that bastard Ardyn, trying to save him and... I fell... I saw Noct screaming and then... nothing. Blank. Next thing I knew I was strapped here and my body hurts so bad... they've been doing heaven knows what to me. I'm... covered in blood. And I don't feel good at all...

I rested my head against the cool metal of my brace, which helped me with my stomach for a little bit. Closing my eyes, I thought about my friends... if they were looking for me... I remember Noctis screaming my name as I fell right before I blacked out and wondered if he still had that anger to find me... or if I had caused more trouble than I was worth.

So much had happened over the last few months... and it scared me. They don't know that- I refused to cry in front of them- but the night Lady Luna passed away... the day Ignis lost his sight... we had drifted apart. Ignis was literally trapped in darkness and I knew it frustrated him. He wasn't the type to accept help or for people to fuss over him. Ignis definitely showed his stubborn side those first few weeks after he came around, and while I wanted to smack him senseless, I can't blame him for his actions and behavior.

Noctis was just... drained. Done. I'd never seen my best friend of damn near 20 years look so empty and dead... it worried me. He'd never talk; didn't once he heard the news. I think it bothered Gladio because he didn't show concern the way he should have when Ignis was hurt. It wasn't entirely his fault, though...I knew he'd had so much placed on him. I knew he'd blame himself every night for his fiancee passing away because of him, Ignis loosing his eyesight because of him, me and Gladio getting beat up because of him, him having to become a king as quickly as possible... he hated people dying and loosing so much because of him.

And me... I was just lost, really. I wasn't used to us arguing and drifting apart like we had and I had no power to stop it- I wasn't anyone important... if Ignis hadn't snapped like he did when we fought that plant monster... I don't wanna think about it.

The pain lacing through my body brought me back to the present, but I kept losing myself in so many thoughts and moments we've spent just... enjoying life.

Those nights we camp out... the many a times we've played King's Knight and card games and chat about the stupidest things... honestly it was the happiest I was in... a very long time. And I knew they felt the same, too. We weren't just a prince and his subjects going to his wedding. We were best friends bound together, no matter how much we drove each other nuts.

I love photography... but I love them more. No matter where we go, or what we do... I'll always have their back. But I can't back them up if I'm dead, so I force myself to lift my head, even though I knew I'd see nothing but lights and grey everywhere.

I wasn't about to die yet. I refused to until I could see my friends again.

 _"Feeling comfy, Prompto?"_ That damn voice... I can't stand him...I really can't.

 _"Think your friends are still coming?"_ Ardyn...I balled my hands up, anger coursing`my veins. I hate that guy. Like...I really hate his guts. He's lucky I can't find him and beat the living hell outta him right now. HE'S the reason Noct had his heart shattered that night! HE'S the reason Iggy can't see anymore and Gladio is just miserable inside! HE'S the one who hurt my brothers!

"S-Shut up..." I sputter before I struggle to take in another breath. Noct and the others will be here soon... I just... have to hang on... a little longer. And then we can take this bastard down for good and make him pay.

 _"Awwww, look at the little puppy struggling to find his owner! How noble! Although..."_ He paused dramatically before the next few words sent a massive chill down my spine...

 _"What would happen if they knew who you REALLY were? Where you REALLY came from? Hmmm?"_

At that, I froze. "W-What... how..."

 _"Oh you thought your secret would remain that way, Prompto Argentum? That your original birthplace would never be discovered? I found that to be very, very interesting indeed... A fake child wanting a real family... sounds like Pinocchio to me. Do you think your friends ever care what happens to you?"_

I felt like I was about to hyperventilate and black out again... would they find out? How would they react? Would they hate me? Would Noctis hate me? My home is what took his family and everything he ever knew away from him.

He'd have every reason to hate me... but they're all I've ever known.

Ardyn starts laughing as he probably realized how quiet I fell. "So what do you think I should do with you, Prompto?" he sneered. "Maybe I should make Noct's nightmare a reality and have him find you lifeless... or maybe I can keep you alive until you're broken. Would the king want a broken doll?" He keeps talking... just shut up...

"They do... they'll find me... " I breathed softly, feeling my energy draining quickly. A broken doll... that sounds like me... but then I remember that talk I had with Noct on that rooftop. How relived I'd felt when I told him something that was eating me alive inside for so long and he just listened... he made me feel like a person. Something I never felt like knowing where I'd come from...

 _'Would I make time for any old loser?' he said with a smirk that was infectious. Prompto smiled back, relief so evident in his features he almost wanted to cry. But that wouldn't be too manly._

 _'Seriously, though... thanks for making time for this loser.' he said, looking at the sky and landscape. Things would be alright for him now. He still had his closest friend and he was on an adventure that he was prepared to see through the end. For once, he wasn't alone._

I didn't know my eyes were closed. I just felt hot, stinging tearing making its way down my face. I wished they were here so I could at least say this to them.. they need to know.

"N-Noct... I'm so sorry... f-for not telling you guys..." I whisper, more to myself than anything. "You... you all... were really all I ever had. And I... I was so scared to tell you where I was from because I..." I chuckled weakly.

"I'm a coward... such a... a damn coward..." I was so cold now... cold and tired and sick to my stomach. So I allowed my head to dip to my chest.

"I...I didn't want to lie to you all. I wanted to forget... so much of my past. Of what I am...but the truth is... I just can't."

I was battered and bruised. My face, my wrists were bloody. My head was killing me. I had a hard time breathing. But I stayed alive for as long as I could. I held on.. for them.

"This is what I am, Noct. A guy who's screwed in the head... but..." I whispered as my vision dimmed. "I hope... you can forgive me... for everything..."

 _"You may as well give up, Prompto. They're not coming to save a worthless loser like you."_ Then his voice changed to amused. _"Oh I'm sorry- I stand corrected. It looks like someone decided to risk his pathetic kingly hide to save you after all! Hahaha! This should be interesting! And he brought the cavalry as well... Ah, this should be fun. Let's see how they'll react upon finding your dead corpse, hmm?"_

I chuckled and spit up a glob of blood, my mouth tasting of copper. He's lying. How would Noct know where I was, anyway? Besides... he has other things to be doing-

"Prompt! PROMPTO!" I pause, my head raising just a bit. I hear explosions and his battle cry, but Noct... he sounds different. Angrier... scarier, almost."Say something! I'm coming for you, just hang on!"

I felt my heart nearly drop as I hear another explosion and him grunting in pain before one of those creatures scream; I assume its one of the rouge axemen I kept seeing pacing in front of my cell door. Please don't die, Noct... not like this. Not because of me...

"You okay, Prompto?! Answer me, dammit!" I hear him a few moments later, and they both sound real close to me. Gladio... "Don't you dare die on me!" He's always been the strong one, keeping us together even when I feel he takes on a lot from time to time. I envied his ability to be such a gentle person around others, to connect to others. But he always had this... particular gentleness reserved only for us. Brotherly, almost.

"Prompto! We are here for you! Answer us!" Ignis's firm accent cut through the noise and I smiled to myself. I feel my heart break every time I see him now and think about the past. That Leviathan battle and evacuation cost him his sight and his independence. It trapped him in permanent darkness and I was there and I didn't do enough to help him... I'd never seen him so helpless in all the years I've known him. But he's still here, still fighting the fight alongside us despite his condition. I imagine him with his cane in one hand and his dagger in the other, somehow finding a way to lunge as gracefully as he's always been and nail his target. I don't know how he does it... and I had to admit, it was pretty cool.

As the voices and explosions mixed together in my ears, I felt like I was becoming detached from my body and I wondered if this is what it felt like when you were close to Death. I'd always thought we'd go together or something like that...

"Prompt! Hey, hey...hang on man... we've got you." I heard something akin to clinking, and I lost all sense of direction, falling into something soft and warm. I must've gotten set free, but I was too tired to open my eyes and see who. My whole body felt exhausted, and voices soon swirled around overhead, though I couldn't tell one from the other.

"We gotta get him outta here... he's bleeding pretty bad." I tried to form words using my lips but I could barely get out a breath, let alone form words. A finger was placed over my lips and then more sounds that sounded jumbled and far away.

I felt a light tugging, movement and something being pulled off my hands and feet. After that... I knew no more.

* * *

 **And first chapter complete! Noct's POV is the next chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think! No flames please; this is new for me so any advice you have would be wonderful.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter of my little series- this one entirely in Noctis's POV. I hope you enjoy! There will be one last chapter after this.**

 **Please enjoy! I own nothing. :)**

* * *

 **Eternal Bond**

 **Chapter 2**

Prompto was a mess when we finally found him. Trapped and beaten like he was an animal of some kind. He looked horrible.

Oh, that damn Ardyn was REALLY going to pay! I hissed as I turned his left wrist over- blood was caking every square inch and some of it felt sticky to the touch. "What the hell did he do to you, Prompto..." I mumbled to myself as I laid his hand back down.

Gladio was being as careful and gentle he could while we quickly looked him over and tried to think of a plan to get him out. He needed to be treated fast, but with daemons roaming the building and Iggy still needing guidance, not to mention we had no ride since my father's car was no longer a usable option, we didn't have a lot of options left.

"Prompto... hey, can you hear me?" I ask softly, trying to gauge where he was. His eyes were closed and blood had caked on his face from a few cuts he had on his forehead and upper lip. His breathing was slow and deep, but it hitched at times, as if he were trapped in a nightmare. But his face appeared pretty peaceful, like he was relaxing or something. It was... weird. I wasn't used to my closest friend appearing so beat up and quiet; he was always smiling and chatting and... alive. "Hey, come on man. No sleeping on the job."

Still nothing. Gladio knelt next to me and pressed two fingers to Prompto's neck. He sighed in relief and a tiny smile- the first since pretty much all this happened and we weren't in the heat of battle-appeared on his face. "Still beating, but it's fluttered and getting weaker by the second. Damn brat... but he's gonna be alright. His wrists, lip and side are bleeding pretty bad, so we need to find someplace we can clean him up."

I let out a small sigh of relief myself and stood up, watching Gladio wrap Prompto's unconscious form in his oversized shirt. He pulled off Prompto's vest and tossed it to me, followed by his gloves. In Gladio's arms, Prompto looked like a weak kitten... it was causing the anger in my veins to boil more. He was hurt... just like Ignis... just like Gladio... but why? Why?!

"At least I didn't kill you, Prompto..." I said quietly to myself. I grabbed Ignis's arm so I could be his guide. "I'm glad..."

"There's a dorm I spent the night it a few corridors down from here. Assuming we don't have any more company, it shouldn't take us long to get there." I said, keeping my face neutral. Gladio grunted something in acknowledgement.

"Noct... are you alright? Your hand is trembling..." Ignis asked quietly in his observant mode, reaching up to take my support hand. "I can walk just fine. You don't have to do this."

I took a deep breath and shook my head, glancing back at Gladio and Prompto. "No, I...I'm fine. Just a bit wound up, that's all." I nodded to both of them.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

The walk back to that dorm should've taken ten minutes, and for Gladio's long legs, it took less than that. Me and Ignis took our time so I didn't cause him to fall. The whole time, I couldn't help stealing glances at his marred face... the scars he got protecting me.

"Noctis." His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Is something on my face? I feel you're gaze on me; is something the matter?" he asked, his face tilted towards me but his milky eyes someplace else. I hated that... I couldn't see his bright green eyes anymore. The life and spark and intelligence he always had reflecting in those orbs... the bright light that shone whenever he was behind a stove, his love and passion for discovering new recipes... and it was taken away because of Leviathan... because of me...

"Stop." Ignis suddenly ordered, freezing in his tracks and causing me to stumble a bit. I looked back, confused. "What the hell, Iggy?"

"What is it, Noctis? You have not stopped trembling since we parted ways with Gladio and you keep looking as if I'll disappear. Now please tell me what is going on."

I couldn't speak. I didn't understand how every time he spoke to me like that, I couldn't answer him. I mean, what was I supposed to tell him? How messed up inside that I had caused one close friend to go blind forever and I barely cared? That I left him in the dark for months and was too miserable to notice?

"Oh, Your Highness..." Wait. Did I just say that aloud? Crap.

"Uhh... c-come on. Gladio and Prompto need us." I settled on instead, grabbing his arm once again. Ignis just smiled softly.

"It's alright, Noct. You had a lot on your mind. I never blamed you for what happened." he said as we walked. "Lady Lunafreya's passing... I know it was a hard one to take. We... we were not sure how to tell you. Or if we should."

"Really... I hadn't meant to act like that to you though, Iggy, it's just so much had hit me at once and I-"

"I understand, Noct. I was never upset. Frustrated, yes. A bit angry, well, yes. But I never blamed you. I was glad you came around, that you were alive. You gave us quite a scare being unconscious for almost three weeks."

At that, I looked at Ignis, my mouth dropped open. Ignis wasn't even looking in my direction and he was telling me to close my mouth... I just don't get how! Ignis is a mystery sometimes.

"H-How long were..."

"I was unconsciousness for about two and a half weeks before I... was told what happened to Lady Lunafreya and myself. Prompto and Gladio were out for about a week, but Prompto had gotten sick and was in bed an additional few days to get over it."

"He... got sick?" I asked, ashamed that I didn't even know he'd been ill... oh, Prompto... how come he never said anything?

"Yes. But he begged me not to reveal that to you. He had heard about Lunafreya and didn't want to worry you." Ignis's lips curled into a thoughtful smile as we neared the dorm where I directed Gladio to go. I didn't know what to say. I just hoped Prompto was still hanging in there. We needed to talk about everything... all of us.

"I never wanted this, Ignis. That day, when we left to Altissa, I just wanted to enjoy the trip with my friends... and the weird thing is I didn't even see it that way at the time." I scoffed at myself and shook my head. "I really had some growing up to do, didn't I?"

"I would agree to that, Your Highness. Especially with your... unusual sleeping schedule." Ignis laughed. I did a little too. "What can I say? Love my naps."

"But Noct... you need to understand something." I placed Ignis's hands on the door so he could open it for himself, steadying him with a hand on his back.

"Yes, it's our job to protect you. We promised your father, and myself and Gladiolus being true nobles, it was ingrained into us from birth. But we have a bond that nothing or no one can break. We've always got each other's back, you know that."

I nodded; I mean, I've always known that. "I know... we've gone through a lot over the years."

Looking at Ignis, I muttered, "Thanks, Ignis. For everything."

Ignis chuckled. "No need for that. Let us help our fallen friend."

* * *

"About time you two got here." was what we were greeted with. I eased Ignis into one of two spare chairs that Gladio had found I'm guessing before we got there. Gladio himself was sitting in a spare chair next to Prompto, who was laying in one of the beds in the small room. He looked pretty pale but at least he was still breathing.

"You guys alright?'

"Yeah. We're fine." Ignis said.

I looked on the far bunk bed in the right hand wall and noticed Prompto's bloodied clothes handing over the railing, and his shoes resting on the ground. "Is he naked under that sheet?" I questioned Gladio.

"He's got his boxers on." he answered. "Don't worry, Noct. I'm not like that."

"How were the injuries?" Gladio looked relieved but still worried and didn't answer- or rather, he looked like he didn't know how. I knew what that meant.

"How bad are we talking?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"His wrists were mangled, probably from trying to free himself from that brace thing. His ankles are swollen, and he's got a few battle scars on his face, but nothing serious. There's also one bad cut on his chest, where I presume he'd been bleeding from." He jerked at Prompto's clothes. "He had dried blood on the front of his shirt and vest."

"And the blood loss?" Ignis mentioned.

"It's... slowed down, I guess. I used my last potion to try and ease the pain- he was whimpering and squirming when I got him in here."

I listened to them discuss Prompto while I peered at the shirt and vest and shuddered. The blood kinda looked like it was part of the shirt and vest, but it felt dry and crumbly and sticky a little. "Ewwww. This is gross." Then I felt something akin to pieces of something cracking in my hands, and reached into his left pocket, where I wrapped my hands about something small and hard. "Oh shoot..." I breathed as I realized just what I had grabbed.

"Guys... look." I showed Prompto's camera- or at least, what had been left of it. Gladio sighed heavily.

"Damn... Prom's gonna be heartbroken when he finds out..." he muttered. I set the camera down next to Ignis, on a small nightstand. Ignis brushed his hand against the pile of broken pieces of metal and glass.

"He truly will... he loved his camera." Ignis whispered. None of us said anything, me and Gladio looking between the broken camera and our broken friend.

"So what should we do..." I wondered aloud, feeling pathetically helpless for the first time in a long time.

"There isn't anything else we can do except wait for our friend to awaken and to hold off fighting Ardyn, at least until we're all together and rested." Ignis answered, adjusting his glasses. "We've given him everything we had. The rest is up to him."

I didn't like the sound of that. But seeing as how none of us had any potions or healing items left and the Regalia was gone... we had no choice. We had to wait for him to find his way to us...

"Come on, Prompto. You've gotta get up, man." I whispered to him. We all sat around him, protecting him- Ignis in his chair, arms crossed as he stared straight ahead, no doubt probably thinking of some way to get us out of this mess. Gladio sitting backwards on the other chair, near the foot of the bed but closest to the door, tapping his foot as he tried to calm himself down- he was wound up. REAL wound up. I stood near Ignis, leaned against the wall, fighting sleep because this wasn't the time.

We all needed Prompto back with us.

"Just give him time, Noct. He will come back to us." Ignis assured. I hoped he was right...

* * *

 **And complete! The next and last chapter will be universal POV. Noct's character is so complicated to write... but I love a good challenge!**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you think, what can be improved, the usual.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! This is the end of this mini-story. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed working on it! This is all in universal POV.**

 **Please enjoy! Other than the quotes from the game, which is from Square Enix, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Eternal Bond**

 **Chapter 3**

The next few hours (the men didn't know since there was no way to tell time in the place) dragged on as the three remaining chocobros struggled to stay awake. Eventually, and rather shockingly, Ignis dozed off first. Light snored could be heard as his head dipped to his chest, his mouth just ever so slightly opened. Gladio and Noctis looked up and chuckled lightly at the sight of the normally composed and stotic Ignis Scientia fast asleep like their king after a trip.

"Didn't think he'd be the one to fall asleep on us." Gladio muttered, careful of his voice level. "But he needs some sleep for once in his damn life."

Noctis nodded, too wrapped in his thoughts to want to comment. Gladio, having nothing else better to do, stared at Noctis until the king decided to amuse him.

"What is it, Gladio."

His shield shrugged. "Nothing. Just trying to figure out what your problem is. You think too much sometimes."

Nocits rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But it's not... that. Well... ugh..." Running his hands through his hair, he mumbled something that Gladio didn't quite catch.

"Come again?"

"I said I was thinking about the talk I had with Ignis earlier." he repeated. Gladio made a hand motion as if to say 'go on'. Noctis's cheeks started to tinge pink and he looked everywhere but the one he came to treasure as an older brother. Said person didn't push him, just patiently waited for him to speak.

"I just... I needed... well... I don't know." Noctis moved from his post and started pacing back and forth, his thumb in his mouth as he bit at the nail. "I just need Prompto to wake the hell up."

Gladio watched his friend and king pace a little longer before he sighed, resting his head in one hand and smiled. "You used to have such a calm composure when you were a kid. Used to hate the hell outta it."

Noctis paused, looking back at Gladio with a small smile as the memory hit him. "I did, didn't I. Used to drive you insane missing my training, too. But I can still hold a sword and my own hands."

"Ehhhhh, we won't go that far just yet." Gladio laughed at Noct's priceless expression. Then he stopped and looked at Ignis, then Prompto, all with a fondness Noct hadn't seen in a long time. "We've come pretty fair, haven't we Noct."

"...yeah." he could only agree, looking at Prompto before he finally decided to tackle one of the elephants in his head. "You know... Ignis told me what happened. To you guys back at Altissa. I... I never knew Prompto was sick..."

Gladio was silent for awhile; he promised him he wouldn't have said anything, but since circumstances changed... "Yeah. Me and him came around the same time but Iggy noticed something was wrong with his breathing and forced him to stay in bed." He smiled at the memory. "It had to have been the first time I'd ever seen Iggy so close to breaking someone's neck, even with his own battles and injuries."

"What?"

"Prompto... he refused to stay in bed. By now, me and him had both heard about Luna and he was worried about you. Didn't know if you'd made it or not. Iggy confirmed you were takin' an extended nap and you were fine, but damn kid... he didn't want to drag the team behind because of a cold. Ended up getting damn near pneumonia and he was out for another five days. The day before you woke up, he woke up."

Noctis shook his head, crossing his arms and finally pausing with the pacing. "What about you?" he asked softly. Gladio just looked at him.

"I had my injuries. I was fine, though. Mostly a few cuts on my face and chest, but nothing I couldn't handle." he answered quietly. Noctis looked like he wanted to say something but instead, bit his bottom lip and nodded rather stiffly.

"I'm glad we all came out alright..." he finally said, unable to face Gladio. "I can't..."

Gladio stood up and draped an arm over Noctis's shoulder. The raven haired king looked up in surprise, Gladio's smile and twinkling, warm brown eyes locking gaze with him.

"You damn right we were. There was no way we planned on dying. We're seeing this through the end with you, Your Highness." Gladio assured him, before giving him a light shoulder punch.

"And by 'we', that includes them too. Prompto's not gonna die on us. We're making sure of that."

As if he'd heard the whole conversation, Prompto made a strange choking sound, his fingers weakly curling into his thin sheet. His brows scrunched up as if he was in a painful nightmare and he struggled to lift his arm for some reason.

"Hey, Prompto..." Gladiolus and Noctis scrambled to him, Noctis gently pressing down on his raising arm to prevent any additional bleeding. "Hey man. Can you open your eyes?"

Gladio looked up and noticed Ignis was somehow still asleep. He reached out and tapped his shoulder, and with no shock, Ignis woke with his normal state of grace. Fixing the spiked front of his hair and straightening his suit, Ignis yawned and pushed his shades up a bit before he felt around for his cane.

"W-What happened?" Ignis mumbled sleepily. "Is everyone alright?"

"Prompto's trying to come around." Noct simply answered, releasing his arms.

"Is he awake? Can he speak?" Ignis fired. "Is he still in pain?"

Gladiolus shrugged. "Dunno. But we're about to find out." he answered as Prompto finally wrenched his eyes halfway open, struggling to take a breath in and talk "And there's Sleeping Beauty at last. Welcome back to us, Prompto." he chuckled, relieved that Prompto finally decided to come back to them.

Prompto's eyes were slightly glazed over and he looked like he was still trapped in a nightmare. His chest stung like hell to breathe, and his arms and legs felt like jelly. Well, his whole body felt like jelly. He licked his lips- they were bit chapped and dry- and struggled to speak. Noctis shook his head.

"No way. Don't even think about talking."

Gladiolus nodded in agreement. "He's right. Just nod or shake your head to our questions, okay? Are you still in pain?" he asked as quiet as he could. Prompto blinked, trying to process the question, and finally nodded yes very slowly.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" Again, Prompto nodded yes slowly as he became more alert of himself and the pain he was in.

"Me and Noct can sit you up. But be honest- does your chest hurt? If it does, we can place pillows under your head instead." Prompto shook his head no twice and began to try and pull himself up. He couldn't lay down another minute, even if he would be exhausted afterwards. Gladiolus kept an arm behind him as support, which ended up being a blessing- despite trying to push past the radiating pain shooting up his wrists, he couldn't do it and nearly collapsed.

"Dammit, Prompto..." Everyone could see Prompto was sweating something fierce and his slender fingers were gripping his chest, as if the wrappings were far too tight. "Are you alright? Can you breathe? Prompto!"

Ignis, who had stood up to stretch his legs, said softly, "Relax, Prompto. It's only us. Slow down or you'll fall unconscious again." Ignis instructed, hearing his rapid breathing.

"Calm down, Prom. It's alright." Noctis assured him, standing near the head of the bed. He tilted his head gave such a reassuring smile Prompto nearly broke down. He didn't deserve that smile... or him. Or any of them, really. "Just relax, man."

An idea soon formed in Gladiolus's mind. Slipping his arm from behind him and easing him back against the wall, the shield adjusted himself so he was sitting almost completely in front of him. "Hey, Prompto. Look at us."

"C-Ca...Can't... do it..." Prompto panted, his voice wavering as he felt his vision dimming. Gladiolus wasn't having him passing out again, and hooked his finger under his chin, forcing his head upwards.

"G-Gladdy..." Said warrior grinned. "That's me. Now, listen..." Gladiolus grabbed Prompto's hand and pressed it to his chest, "Match my breathing. Follow my rhythm. In and out. In and out... come on, Prompto. Do it."

Prompto wondered if they knew about his secret, would they would be this gentle and warm and kind to him. He wondered if they would leave him to fend for himself, like he had to for so many years.

He wondered if creatures like him deserve friends like them...

"Prompto, you gotta focus!" Gladio ordered, his sudden loud voice startling him and halting any other thought. Not meaning to cause his pulse to race, Gladiolus softened his voice. "Relax. I've got you. Just worry about the breathing, alright? Don't speak, just calm your breathing."

"I'm right here as well, Prompto." Ignis said from somewhere off to his right. "Nothing else shall harm you again."

"We're right here, man. Do what Gladio says. Breathe for now, alright?" Noctis said. "We've got you. Trust me."

 _'I've got you... we're right here... trust me...'_ Those words sat in Prompto's skull for a moment as he tried to focus on matching Gladiolus's breathing, as he drew strength from Ignis and Noctis surrounding them...

 _'How can you stand to be near me? To touch me? I'm a monster! I can barely trust myself but I... I know I can trust you guys. I always have.'_

"That's it, man. You're doing good. Keep going, though... in and out... in and out..." Gladiolus chanted softly, cutting through the darkness in his mind and heart, keeping a steady pressure on his friend's hand. While he was unsure how long he was like that, Prompto kept breathing in and out until that tight feeling in his chest loosened and his dizziness slowly disappeared.

"How do you feel?" Ignis asked after a long while. Prompto's hand went lax in his own as he nodded yes; he could breathe a lot better now. Satisfied for the time being, Gladiolus released his hand.

"You think you can manage talking?" Noct asked, trying to see his blue eyes past the stringy blond hair that was clinging to his face. But- and he wondered if this was true, why- when he leaned closer to Prompto, the blonde would either move away or tremble as if afraid of him. "Prompto?"

Prompto slightly curled away from the warm gaze of his friend, focusing on the stained yet clean white sheet covering him. This isn't what he deserved; this... warmth and kindness and... them.

"Y-Yeah...I... I can t-talk..." he finally muttered, although his voice was so soft and so weak it was only Ignis that could hear him.

"He can speak but without water, his throat is no doubt sore." Ignis reported. "Although I also doubt we would find any water in this... unsanitary place."

Noct got up and looked around for a bottle- after all, water could last a long while, and as sadistic and crazy as Ardyn was, he knew the man kept water bottles in the many dorms in this place. Plus, he was tired of not being able to do anything- bored and with no powers. While he did that, Ignis and Gladiolus sat with Prompto to figure out exactly what happened.

"Prompto? Are you sure you're okay?" Ignis asked softly. Gladiolus observed him as Prompto kept staring at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Are you still in pain? If so you should rest."

Shaking his head no, Prompto pulled his legs a bit closer to him- or rather, as much as he could without causing any more pain to himself. His shoulders were hunched in, as if he were trying to shrink into a little ball of Prompto. Gladiolus arched an eyebrow- that was not what he expected upon his awakening. He looked to Noct for answers, but the king was just as confused as he looked in a broken cabinet for the water bottle.

"G-Guys... can I ask you something...?" Prompto whispered after a very awkward silence. Gladiolus leaned closer, and Noctis came over to them.

"Yeah man. What's up?"

Prompto looked away from them, still too scared to face up the answer he knew he'd get if he asked this question. But he knew he'd never live with himself if he never asked.

"Please... tell me. Were you... worried about me?" he asked, his eyes stinging with un-shed tears. Noctis blinked- again, not what he expected from his friend.

"Of course we were." he answered without thinking about it. Prompto's head looked up in shock, as if he expected anything else. "What kind of question is that?"

Biting his lip, he smiled a little, and tears started tracing down his face. He wiped his cheek, only to have more tears replace them. Noctis and Gladiolus were really worried now. "Hey man, what's-"

"Of course... that's why you came." he said softly, his voice growing weaker by the second. "Like I... I believed you would..." His eyes started to close and he slowly listed to the side. Noctis was left speechless. "Prompto..."

Gladiolus shook his head and reached out to catch Prompto before he fell off the bed. "Prompto! Hey man, stop fainting on me!" Quickly looking at the bandages, he slid in next to Prompto so he's have some support. By then, Prompto couldn't get coherent thoughts together and he struggled to stay awake but was losing that battle as well.

"What is going on?" Ignis asked, a bit frustrated he just couldn't see it for himself. "Is Prompto alright?"

Noct sighed, glancing over his shoulder. "I dunno. Gladio's holding Prompto up so he doesn't break his neck again. Think he's about to pass out. Oh, and I found this." Noct tossed a bottle of water to Gladiolus, who caught it single handed. "Its good. He might need that."

Glancing down at their injured blonde, Gladiolus was surprised to see he was still somewhat awake. "Prompto, what's going on? You're shaking like a cold chocobo."

Noctis looked sadly at the broken camera nearby, gathering the pieces and walking over to them. "H-Hey man... I'm sorry. Your camera... it..."

Prompto glanced upwards at the broken mess that was his camera. He began delicately fishing around until his fingers closed around something and he retracted his arm, smiling slightly.

"It's okay..." he whispered, relieved. Noctis frowned; what exactly did he hold in his hand?

"Memory card... it survived." He looked at his best friend and the soft smile he gave him made Noct's guilt only increased. "Prom..."

"Don't be sorry. Everything alright now." he breathed, clutching the small item to his heart. Noctis set the broken camera back on the night table and sat down on the chair, relieved the worst was finally over. "Are you sure?"

"I think he's about to go lights out." Gladio laughed. Ignis just smiled.

"Then it appears everything turned out for the best. Now, Prompto... you need to rest. We still have the matter of retrieving Noctis's powers and a madman to deal with, and we need all our teammates together for the final battle."

Prompto closed his eyes and leaned a bit more into Gladiolus's strong arms. Even though he hadn't told them everything yet... he was going to. He needed to own up to his past, who he was... and hoped that nothing would take away the only happiness that he grew up to know.

* * *

It had to have been weeks since the chocbros were reunited with Prompto. Prompto's chest was now scarred, as was his face and wrists. His ankles felt a lot better, and it didn't hurt as much to move or wield his gun. Oh how he missed holding that bad boy, he grinned as he summoned his gun as soon as he was able to get out of bed without falling over.

He made sure his precious memory card was safe in his pocket, determined to buy a new camera as soon as this was over. But first thing was first, and that was restoring his best friend's powers. They had left the dorm and made their way to a large room with a even larger black door that needed a code. A code Prompto knew all too well...

"This thing?" Noctis asked as he ran to the door. Gladiolus looked farther down, and Ignis was right in front of the door. He was hesitant as his friends knocked and looked around for a key or lock to break open.

"Door's locked." He put a hand on his hip as he tried to figure out what the next course of plan was.

"It's coming from within." Ignis mused, hearing the sound clear as day. "Is there no way through?"

Prompto knew... he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. Wiping his eyes and looking down, he quietly said, "There's a way."

The silence that followed could've been cut with a knife. Three sets of eyes watched as their blonde gunner slowly and fearfully approached a keypad and held up his scarred right wrist. A few seconds later, a beep went off and the door opened. Noctis looked at the door, impressed.

"So MTs... they've got those codeprints... just like I do..." he spoke softly, refusing to look Noctis in the eye. He clenched his hands into fists, wishing he'd just showed Noctis all those years ago, when they'd first met...maybe then this wouldn't hurt so much.

"Do they? Huh. Never looked." Noctis said, almost dismissively. Prompto smiled lightly; leave it to Noct to be so simple and blunt...

"Y-Yeah. So as it turns out... I'm one of them..." he nearly whispered. Noctis just looked at him, putting pieces together and then-

"Wait a minute. Is that why you were trembling so much every time we got near you?" he called out. Prompto shrunk back and nodded yes. Gladiolus tapped his finger to his chin, coming to the same conclusion.

"That's why you'd never look us in the eye... and why I could feel your heartbeat damn near through your back... and why you were hyperventilating... makes sense." Noctis hummed in agreement and stepped closer.

"Prompto...were you afraid of what I would do? If I found out you were born here?" Noctis asked softly, reaching out to his shoulder. Prompto shut his eyes and nodded yes, a little shocked at the warmth on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... I mean... that's not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis..." he answered, his head lowered in shame. His long bangs covered his eyes, his shoulders trembling as he struggled to stay strong- at least enough to get this truth out. After that... whatever happened next...

"Still..." Prompto's voice cracked as he wiped his eye again. "... you guys... are like the only friends I've ever known." He hiccuped as he fought to keep his voice steady. "I just hope things can stay the way they were." As soon as the last word left his mouth, his hand flew to his mouth to stifle his oncoming sobs.

Noctis leaned a little closer, trying to see directly into Prompto's eyes. Prompto tried to pull away but found that Noctis was not about to let him duck that easily. "Whatever. Who cares where you were born?" Noctis assured him. "You're still my best friend and that isn't changing anytime soon."

"I agree." Ignis said confidently. "Besides, I don't see you turning against us. Not now, or ever."

Prompto finally had the courage to look his friends... no, his family in the face and he let out a semi-relieved, shaky sigh. "Thanks, guys." he whispered. He rubbed his arm and bit his bottom lip as he looked at all three of them. "Still...I can't change where I came from. W-What I... I am..."

At that, even Noctis needed to shut his best friend's line of logic before it got too far out of hand. Or he could just pop up upside the head... no, he'd talk first. Then pop him upside the head if need be.

"Okay, Prompto... seriously. Since when does where you come from matter to you?" he scoffed once again lightly punching him in his shoulder. Prompto's eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape and his freckled face slightly cold from his tears. "Huh?"

Noctis rolled his eyes, as if the answer was supposed to be so obvious. "You never once treated me like a prince. So tell me, since when does you being born here ever mattered to you? Because it sure as hell makes no difference to us."

Gladiolus and Ignis laughed; Noctis did bring up a valid point. Prompto was trying to wrap his head around everything he was told, but it was a lot.

"Ehh, he's got ya there, brat." Gladiolus chuckled, pushing up from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Never so much as a Highness." Ignis commented, amused.

Noctis was smiling too, and for Prompto... seeing that they were alright with his birthplace, with HIM...it brought him so much happiness and relief he truly did want to cry again. "S-So you... aren't mad at me?" he asked meekly, not sure how much of this he really could take. "You don't... hate me?"

As Gladiolus went to grab Ignis and guide him inside the room, Noctis went up to Prompto, who was still standing there looking like a confused child. He draped an arm about his shoulders and jabbed a thumb towards the door.

"To answer your questions- no. And now, we're done here, and with this conversation. C'mon... crown citizen." he said, that aura of confidence and rebellion that surrounded him since elementary school days bringing so much back to the gunner.

"You're one of us, right? So move ya asses already!" Gladiolus called out, guiding Ignis with him. Looking back over his shoulder, their spectacle wearing friend added with a rare Ignis smirk, "Unless you'd rather not be."

"Yeah, yeah. We're moving." Looking once more at Prompto, who was just staring at the retreating figures of the two, Noctis whispered, "You're stuck with us. We don't care about your past, man. We care about Prompto. The Prompto that's always been my friend since elementary school. The goofball that was too scared to approach me and then tried to pretend he didn't know me like, five years later." Prompto laughed at that memory; it always surprised him how often referenced that.

"And... the friend that didn't want to let me know he'd gotten sick when I lost Luna." Prompto nearly lost his footing snapping his head up at that- he wasn't supposed to know!

"It's cool, man. Gladio and Iggy told me about it while you were out." Noctis pointed in his face, trying to put a stern expression on. "For the record, however. If you ever do that again, I'm gonna dunk you in the closest lake naked."

They shared a laugh as they made their way to the door. Grabbing his coded right wrist, he said, "Seriously. MT, code, whatever the hell it is... THIS does not define you. It never has and it never will."

Letting his wrist go, Noct shoved a hand in his pocket. "You're a human. You have a heart. You're OUR friend, OUR brother. So yeah... you're stuck with us. Besides, I need you." Noctis shrugged, jerking his head towards his adviser and his shield. "I couldn't handle those two on my own every day, ya know?"

Prompto just hummed in agreement, letting everything that's happened so far run through his mind. "Yeah... you're right."

Gladiolus yelled for them to 'move their asses or I'll move it for ya'. Noctis just looked at them and laughed, "Alright, we're coming. Hey, come on before Gladio loses his head."

The blonde nodded, no longer ashamed on the weight that was once on his shoulders. "Noct?"

His friend paused in his stride. "Yeah?"

Prompto walked up to him, and Noctis could see the relief all over him. "What's up?"

Just like that, all words failed him. So Prompto settled for the one thing that he knew could never cover his feelings for having such great friends, but all he could use to express his eternal gratitude.

"Thanks."

Noct nodded, knowing while Prompto probably had a lot more to say, he couldn't get it out without another breakdown. There would be more campfires and long drives to talk about everything. "No problem. Now come on- I feel like Gladio might wanna wring our necks."

Wiping his eyes, he ran after Noctis, allowing the happiness to fill him. Things really would be okay. His worst nightmare, the same weight he carried for almost 20 years, was finally lifted off his shoulders. He didn't need to fear anything now. He had his brothers to protect, and who would do the same. He wasn't alone anymore. That was a feeling he would always hang onto and cherish.

 _'I had so much to say and it's hard to get everything out right now. But I know I can, and I will when the time is right. So, guys... seriously... thank you.'_ he told himself as he laughed at a joke Gladiolus told. Prompto smiled as he watched them interact and took out his memory card. So many memories were stored in that small chip, but he kept the most treasured one locked in his heart. He'd never forget them, no matter what the future would hold. And now, he didn't have to worry about being alone, about carrying guilt around anymore.

Things were truly, finally okay.

 _'I'm not sure if I could've gotten through this without you all. I... I want to get better. And I know I can, having you all by my side. So Noct... Gladdy... Iggy...'_ Prompto put away his memory chip and walked up to them, clapping Gladiolus on the back, laughing with Noctis as Ignis tried to talk their larger friend from pummeling him to death, being carefree... just like all the good times before.

 _'Thank you all... for making time for me.'_

* * *

 **And finally, story is complete! This was a first for me (never wrote a Final Fantasy fanfiction before) but I had a lot of fun doing this, and I'll be writing a few more stories for FFXV in the future.**

 **As always, please let me know what you think, any advice you'd like to pass along, but please no flames. The usual.**

 **Sayoonara! Until next story!**


End file.
